In the field of gardening, two types of hand shears are common. One such type of hand shears is the "anvil-style" shears in which a sharp, narrow cutting blade is moved against a flat-faced jaw (the anvil) to cut through branches, twigs, stems, etc. In the other such type of hand shears, two blades are moved past each other, like in a pair of scissors, to cut items. Each of these types of hand shears arc operated with one hand (as compared to hedge shears or lopping shears which are each operated with two hands). These types of hand shears can be cumbersome to store in one's pocket or elsewhere on one's person due to their overall length and the relatively sharp tips of the cutting blade(s). Also, while such shears are rather effective for such cutting by shearing action, in many situations it would be desirable to have another tool handy.
Outside of the field of gardening, multi-function tools are well known. In typical multi-function tools, pliers and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files, etc., are provided in a single tool. Known multi-function tools often include pliers and have channel-shaped handles pivotally connected to the tangs of the pliers. The handles fold over so that the pliers are received in the channel-shaped handles. Also, the other tools fold over and are received in the channel-shaped handles as well.
One disadvantage of such known multi-function tool arrangements is that when using the pliers of the tool, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles face outwardly, away from one another. When gripping the tool tightly to secure an object with the plier jaws, the open sides of the channel-shaped handles can become uncomfortable and can limit the amount of gripping force comfortably applied by the user. This problem would become particularly troublesome if one would replace the pliers with shears (it often requires substantial force to cut branches with shears).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,272 of Leatherman relates to a foldable tool and discloses the use of handle extensions which can be folded over to provide a broad smooth surface to be grasped and squeezed by the user's hand. This also has the effect of lengthening the tool, thereby making it less compact in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,721 of Sessions, et al, relates to a pocket tool with retractable jaws and describes another approach to addressing the need for comfortable plier handles. The pocket tool disclosed in Sessions, et al. includes a pair of retractable jaws which slide into and out of the channel-shaped handles. This tends to add to the complexity of the tool and somewhat reduces the strength of the pliers.
Another disadvantage of such known folding multi-function tool arrangements is that to deploy an individual tool for use, the multi-function tool handles must be opened, the individual tool selected and opened, and the multi-function tool handles closed. This is somewhat cumbersome and slow.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need remains in the art for folding hand shears which, when the shears are in use, provide a smooth comfortable handgrip. A need also remains for folding hand shears with additional individual tools in which the individual tools can be easily and quickly deployed for use. It is to the provision of such folding hand shears that the present invention is primarily directed.